Security systems to exercise vigilance against intrusion of suspicious persons in individual residences or premises or commercial facilities, financial institutions, corporate buildings, or the like have been commonly known. For example, when a suspicious person intrudes into a residence or on a premise or the like, a security system issues a warning or the like to the suspicious person to threaten him/her and reports the matter to its resident, staff, security company, and/or the like.
Patent Literature 1 describes a security system that makes an abnormality in a switching operation recoverable at a stage the abnormality in a switching operation by an operator has been detected. In the security system described in Patent Literature 1, a control device that detects and reports an abnormality in a monitoring area stores identification information assigned to users and identification information assigned to an administrator associated with e-mail addresses respectively, accepts a switching operation for the setting of a security mode, and creates and transmits an e-mail message including a specified e-mail address according to these judgment results.
Patent Literature 2 describes an area security system that exercises vigilance in a specific area including housing lots for sale. The security system described in Patent Literature 2 determines the existing position and behavior pattern of a stranger, and displays stranger information in a display format according to the behavior pattern of the stranger at a point on map information corresponding to the existing position of the stranger.
On the other hand, portable telephones are currently commonplace, and some can even perform, in addition to basic voice calls, e-mail communications and image acquisition by an electronic camera and communications of the images, and can further acquire positional information using a positioning system (GPS: Global Positioning System) to display a current position on a map. Because portable telephones are by their nature carried and used whenever leaving home as information tools on a personal basis, individual location retrieval services and emergency report services in emergencies using portable telephones have been commercially available and used little by little. Moreover, there have been various proposals for emergency reports using portable telephones (for example, Patent Literatures 3 to 5).
That is, Patent Literature 3 describes an abnormality reporting system capable of simply reporting an abnormality when the abnormality has occurred. Moreover, Patent Literature 4 describes equipment that reports, with no effort, emergency information including map information to a variety of client terminals registered at the time of a service contract. Moreover, Patent Literature 5 describes a technique for promptly reporting positional information and the like of a reporter at the time of an abnormality. According to the system described in Patent Literature 5, a reporter carries a small-sized transmission device with him/her, and a portable telephone, upon having received a trigger signal from the small-sized device, receives a GPS signal to calculate positional information of the portable telephone, and transmits the same to an administrative server together with information such as its telephone number over a mobile telephone network. The administrative server transmits the information to terminals by push-based delivery.